Graphics editing software provides powerful capabilities for a user to create, manipulate, edit, modify, and/or otherwise control how files such as photographs and/or the like type of files and/or objects are displayed. Typically, a user may obtain a source file, and then edit the source file in a series of edits that creates one or more edited versions of the original source file until the user arrives at a satisfactory edited version. However, it can become difficult and/or unwieldy for a user to track and/or manage all of the various edited versions, which may often lead to confusion on which edited version is the desired version. Furthermore, a user may subsequently desire to create a new edited version of the file that may be based on an earlier version of the file but not necessarily based on the most recent version or the original version of the source file. In addition, over a period of time, a user may have several editing projects being worked on simultaneously where each project may have multiple edited versions of the file to manage and/or track.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.